


He Loved You, Remember That, Okay ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Couches, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e20 Olelo Pa'a (The Promise), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Guardian Angels, Happy, Happy Ending, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s03e20 Olelo Pa'a (The Promise), Rating: M, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets, Talking, Tragedy, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny checks on Steve & reassured him about everything that happened after they got home from Freddie Hart’s funeral?, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 8





	He Loved You, Remember That, Okay ?:

*Summary: Danny checks on Steve & reassured him about everything that happened after they got home from Freddie Hart’s funeral?, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“Hey, Babe, How Are you doing ?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams asked his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, After they came back from his friend, Freddie Hart’s funeral. It was a beautiful day, but a sad one, As a hero was being put to rest. The Blond just wanted to make sure that his love was doing okay, Cause he didn’t say much, since he came back from North Korea, when he brought his friend’s body home, like he promised.

“It’s just so hard, Danno, I mean I thought I would feel relief, But all I feel is just sadness all over again, Freddie won’t experience all the joy that is due to him”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he finally broke down, & the blond just comforted him. Danny said this to him closer to his body, which the hunky brunette just cuddled, as a response.

“Steve, Are you listening to me ?”, He asked, as he looked down at him, The Former Seal sadly nodded in response. The Loudmouth Detective said soothingly, as he rubbed his back. “Freddie _**is**_ experiencing all of the happiness, Just in a different way, While he is in heaven, He is free, He is watching over his family, & you, Cause you are his brother, & best friend, He is your guardian angel”, Steve liked the sound of it, & he asked shyly, as he relaxed, & the shorter man tighten his hold on him.

"Do you think Freddie is proud of me ?, What I accomplished in the past three years ?", Danny was certain of his bunk buddy being so proud of him. " Freddie is very proud of you, He loved you, _Remember_ that, Okay ?", The Dark-Haired Man nodded, cause he knew that his beloved was right. "Thank you for being here for me, Danno", Steve said, as the couple shared a kiss, & they broke their embrace, & relaxed in each other's arms on the couch. "I wished that you could've met Freddie, He would've loved you, & you guys would've gotten along just fine". Danny just chuckled at that, & said this in response.

"I would've loved him too, He gave me the best present that ever entered my life, You", as they cuddled with each other. It was starting to get dark, & they went outside, & sat in silence, After they got changed. The sun was setting, as soon as they sat down, & they held hands, as they let out a sigh of contentment. Steve knew no matter what, His friend was with him.

The End.


End file.
